ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Diary of a Wimpy Kid episodes
Season 1 (2018) # Meet The Hefley's '''- Greg makes a video diary about his family. # '''Taking The Soccer Side - Frank makes Greg sign up for soccer. It was his biggest mistake. # Manny's Rich - When Manny goes to the potty, he gets dollars. Greg wants to put a stop to this. # Rodrick Versus The Project - Rodrick wants to go to a show but he’s working on a project. # Fregley - A kid named Fregley moves into Greg's town. Greg is super freaked out by this. # Haunted House - When Rowley comes over, Greg tells him a story, he hides under the blanket. #'Corny's' - Greg has to go to Corny's for dinner and things go out of hand. #'The Uneggable Day At School' - Greg has a great day at school, but when Fregley plays around with the desks, Disaster strikes. #'Rodrick's Report' - When Rodrick has to do a school report, he is too lazy to do it. #'Geese' - When the family goes to a resterant, they meet some geese who want to ruin their meal. #'The New Pet '- Greg’s family gets a dog but he is causing a lot of trouble. #'Cranium Shaker' - When Greg & Rowley go on a ride, they find out it's a horrifing experience. #'Greg & Holly '- When Holly starts liking Greg, he starts asking Rodrick for advice. #'Lice '- When Greg comes over to Rowley's, he has to get cheked for lice. #'Movie Madness '- When Greg Invites Rowley over for a movie marathon. #'The Cheese Touch '- When Rowley gets the Cheese Touch, everyone runs away from him. #'Road Trip '- Greg’s family is going on a road trip but thing go downhill fast. #'The Game '- Frank takes Greg to a basketball game. Season 2 (2019) # Greg's Fish Game - Since Greg finds a newspaper when police find Donald Trump entering houses, he makes a game with Goldfish to prevent this attack. # Gum Flight - Greg and Rodrick blow bubblegum bubbles, But Rodrick gets out of hand, Making the bubble like a balloon, so Greg helps learn stuff before it bursts. # The Train Game '- Greg and Rodrick play with a fog machine to play a game to make apple pie. # '''Storm In A Bottle (confused with a T&B episode) '- Greg and Rowley help make a mountain of sand with a break of orange juice, But Rowley makes disasters with weather. # '''The Treasure Chest Game - Greg and Rodrick make a treasure hunt, with a lot of paper lines to make a dotted line, The go through out the house, moving along the backyard, the park, more of their park, and their backyard, and faster than the entrance of Greg's house, but the dotted line is covered with paper sheets. Rodrick then blows the paper off, making the dotted line visible. They enter in the door. Then they go faster through the door, under the blanket, and find a chest filled with a platter with Greg's breakfast inside. # Bubble Memory - Greg and his family with clothes blow bubbles to remember the past. # Banana Disaster-a - Greg and Rodrick like bananas, So Greg finds different bananas in alternate dimensions, But causes big disasters, But one works with Greg putting his key in his pocket. # Cloud Love - Greg and his friends remember the episodes from season 1 today. # Color Me Funny! - Greg and Rodrick do finger-paint, and they make handprints, and a piece of art. # Play-Do'h! - Greg and Rowley play with Play-Doh, And they make animals. (Worms, Sniffy Snake, Tickle-Chopper Sea Serpent, 1-year'd Fruzzle Dragon, Cracker Doodle, Mr. Chicken, Zippery Zip, and 1 more) # Greg Knows Everything - Greg knows everything with Rodrick. # Magic Sucker - Greg and Rodrick are trying to have breakfast. Greg makes a magic sucker like in Toopy and Binoo, But when it sucks everything like a black hole, Everything goes wrong. # The Greg Place '''- Greg enters a mirror and finds lots of copies of him, which are dumb, So Rodrick fixes the problem. # '''Tickle-Me Tail! - Greg is trying to be funny to Rodrick, But he finds a broom, But calls it a tickle-me tail. But when it collides with magic, disaster strikes. # Keyhole - Rodrick's toy duck is funny, But Greg causes disaster with things. # The Pretend Christmas - Rodrick and Greg are making pretend Christmas in the middle of July. # Magic Bowl Madness! - Greg, Rodrick and Rowley put things in their fish-bowl to remember some of the past episodes. # Magic Tricks - Rodrick makes a magic show from a real magic wand, But magic is just an illusion. # Jack in the Disaster - Greg and Rodrick play with a jack-in-the-box, But it goes out of hand, With the clown popping up everywhere, But Rodrick gets captured in the box, But then Greg tries a lot of boxes, Until he finds the correct one. And they get out! # Balloon-ie Wild - Greg makes a night restaurant for Rodrick, But the food is invisible, And Rodrick gets inflated with air, Until it wears off. Category:List of episodes Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Films based on TV Shows